


True Love & Toad

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Luna gives Neville back his toad, and one time she keeps them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love & Toad

**One**

“Hello, Neville,” said Luna, coming up beside him in the rubble that still littered the corridor to the Astronomy Tower. “Is this your toad?”

“Trevor!” he cried. After everything that had just happened, he was almost felt overwhelmed by how happy he was to see his pet. “Where did you find him, Luna?”

“I didn’t,” she replied. “He found me. And you’re the only person I know who has a toad, so I thought I would find you first. I’m afraid I don’t speak Toad, so I couldn’t have asked Trevor.”

“I’m sure it’s a very difficult language,” said Neville.

“Do you need some help?” Luna asked, after a moment. “Nobody else seems to need me.”

Neville had wanted to be alone, a moment ago, but suddenly, he didn’t. “Sure,” he said, and they raised their wands together.

**Two**

“Hello, Neville,” said Luna, as he stood beside the lake, looking up at the newly-rebuilt Hogwarts castle. “I’ve brought your toad.”

“Trevor?” he said. “How did he get out here?”

“I don’t know,” she replied. “But I think he wanted to make sure you were all right. Only, being a toad, it would have much too long to get here if I hadn’t helped.”

Neville smiled. “Thank you, Luna. And Trevor says thank you, as well.”

“You’re both very welcome,” she said, smiling back.

**Three**

“Hello, Neville,” said Luna, as they entered the Great Hall, for the memorial of everyone who had fallen during the Battle of Hogwarts. “I have your toad.”

Neville took him, gently. “I could use a friend for this. Thanks, Luna.”

“Would two friends be better?” she asked, softly. “Because I’m sure Trevor wouldn’t mind sharing.”

She held out her hand, and he took it. “Two is much better,” he said, gratefully.

**Four**

“Hello, Neville,” said Luna, as he picked up the other side of her trunk and helped her stow it aboard the Hogwarts Express. “Are you traveling with us?”

“No,” he replied. “I just came to see you off.”

“Oh!” she said, with a dazzling smile, and Neville couldn’t help but smile back.

The train whistle blew, and he sighed. “I’d better go. Good luck at school, Luna.”

She boarded the train, then leaned out the window of the nearest compartment. “Neville, don’t forget Trevor!”

Shaking his head, he took the toad. She continued waving until the train was out of sight.

**Five**

“Hello, Neville,” said Luna, appearing through the magical barrier from Platform 9¾.

“Hello, Luna,” he replied. “I got your owl. Congratulations on passing all your exams.”

She smiled. “Yes, it’s very exciting.”

He helped her put her trunk on a trolley, and pushed it through the crowded station. “Luna,” he said, as she spotted her father and waved to him. “Can I see you sometime?”

She tilted her head. “I don’t have an Invisibility Cloak, Neville. I’m always visible.”

Neville smiled. “Yes, you are. But I meant, would you like to get a butterbeer with me? Just me?”

“Oh!” said Luna, turning faintly pink. “Yes, I’d like that.”

“Great! I’ll send you an owl.”

She smiled. “Please do. And don’t forget Trevor.”

“Trevor?”

Luna held up the toad. “I think he likes me.”

“I think he has a good taste,” said Neville.

**One**

“Hello, Luna,” said Neville, setting a mug of butterbeer on the table in front of her.

It was their fifth date, but she smiled just as brightly as the first time she had met him. 

“Thank you, Neville,” she said. “Oh, hello, Trevor.”

The toad hopped across the table to her, and Luna rubbed a gentle finger down his back.

“He must really like you,” said Neville. “He doesn’t go to anybody else like that.”

“Well, I like Trevor, too,” said Luna, and kissed him, right on his little toad head. She waited a long moment, then said, “I’m sorry, Trevor. You’re not a prince in disguise.”

“Did you think he was?”

“It was a possibility,” she said. “But really, I’m rather glad he’s not.”

“Why is that?” asked Neville, genuinely curious.

“Because he’d be obligated to marry the person who broke the spell, and I’m already seeing someone. I would have hated to break his heart.”

“No, we wouldn’t want that,” Neville agreed. “But I thought only True Love’s kiss could break that sort of spell. Maybe you’re just not Trevor’s True Love.”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” said Luna. “Don’t worry, Trevor, the right lady toad is out there for you. But until then, maybe you’d better stay with me and Neville?

Neville grinned, leaned carefully over Trevor, and kissed her.

THE END


End file.
